


Bad Luck

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>la sfortuna sembra accanirsi su di loro...<br/>ogni occasione buona per vedersi, per stare insieme, sistematicamente sfuma...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo il sogno fantasy di Hondur e gli incubi di Loop eccomi con una nuova storia che riprende la continuity, la storia di Marco e Mario secondo me, partendo da dove era finita Freundschaftsband. L'ispirazione è venuta con il nuovo infortunio di Mario... Chi ama Götzeus aspettava le date del 6 e del 10 settembre con impazienza... Le partite contro Austria e Far Oer, l'occasione di rivedere Marco e Mario di nuovo insieme in campo, con la stessa maglia. Purtroppo è andata male, speriamo che il mese prossimo la sfortuna "bad luck" decida di guardare altrove...

 

_immagine pubblicata da Abendzeitungbild _

 

La finale di Supercoppa di Germania, che ha visto confrontarsi il Bayern Monaco contro il Borussia Dortmund, è terminata da diverse ore. Questa giornata è stata piena di emozioni, forse troppe per sperare di poterle gestire tutte quante, senza essere sopraffatti, Mario e Marco lo sanno purtroppo.

Mario sta cercando, ripetutamente, di mettersi in contatto con Marco, ma senza successo. Tanti pensieri per la testa, e si sa che in certi momenti, quando non si è lucidi, quando il terrore si appropria dei tuoi sensi, si pensano, si fanno cose di cui a volte poi ci si può facilmente pentire.

Mario ha vissuto la finale da casa, insieme a Fabian e Felix, insieme a Jessica di Sky Sport, alla fine non è dispiaciuto che il Borussia Dortmund abbia vinto la partita, che la sua nuova squadra, il Bayern di Monaco, sia stata sconfitta. Ha cambiato casacca da così poco tempo che non è umanamente pensabile che Mario possa cancellare 13 anni di Borussia Dortmund in un solo attimo e Mario non è neanche sicuro che un giorno ciò possa avvenire. Non può cancellare 13 anni di vita, non vuole farlo. Anche senza volerlo, mentre seguiva la partita in televisione, si è uniformato ai movimenti di Felix. Il Borussia attacca e sta creando azioni pericolose, si avvicina alla segnatura? Ecco che Felix si piega come una molla, pronto a scattare, pronto ad urlare tutta la sua gioia, pronto a scaricare tutta la tensione che una partita del genere porta con se. E Mario imita i movimenti del fratello... Così come quando il Borussia si trova in difesa, cercando di respingere gli attacchi del Bayern, la tensione, l'agitazione prendono possesso del corpo di Felix ed anche di quello di suo fratello Mario.

Tutto questo però non è paragonabile a quello che provano i due fratelli, anche se per ragioni diverse, quando vedono Marco vagare per il campo di gioco, correndo, piangendo, urlando il nome di Mario a squarciagola, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Il gol della vittoria è la valvola di sfogo per tutto quello che ha dovuto sopportare in questo periodo, dal momento in cui ha saputo della partenza di Mario. _**(Traffic Lights)**_

In preda alla disperazione, in cerca di qualcosa che possa placare questo senso di impotenza, di inutilità, di dolore così forte, che lo attanaglia e non lo molla un attimo. Ma Marco è soprattutto in cerca di qualcuno, della sola persona che in questo momento potrebbe, con un solo gesto, riportare serenità nell'animo di Marco... in cerca di Mario. Ma il suo giovane amico non gioca più nel Borussia Dortmund, non gioca più con lui... Temporaneamente? Per sempre? _Perchè?_ Quante volte si è fatto questa domanda, _perchè?_ Ma non riesce a trovare una risposta... sa solo che il dolore che prova è immenso e che solo facendo ricorso a tutte le sue energie, riesce a volte a sopportarlo... ma è questione di minuti, forse qualche volta anche di ore, ma poi immancabilmente il pensiero torna sempre su Mario... ed il dolore riprende prepotentemente possesso del suo corpo.

Un silenzio surreale cala nella stanza, Mario si volta alla sua destra e vede Felix, che guarda la televisione immobile, senza pronunciare parola, con la bocca aperta, non sposta gli occhi da Marco, che continua a vagare, senza una meta, per il campo di gioco, correndo, piangendo, urlando il nome di Mario a squarciagola, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. E a Felix, che dovrebbe essere felice, urlare di gioia per il gol di Marco e per la probabile vittoria finale, si forma un groppo in gola, le lacrime cominciano a scendere.

«perchè lo zio piange?» _**(Freundschaftsband)**_

Mario ha dovuto sforzarsi allo stremo per non piangere a sua volta, mentre cerca di rincuorare Felix. Una questione di secondi, poi si è sfilato l'archetto e si è diretto in terrazza dove ha potuto sfogarsi liberamente...

Mario non sa cosa pensare, _perchè Marco non risponde? Non mi vuole più vedere? Non mi vuole più?_ Maledice il momento in cui ha deciso di trasferirsi a Monaco... Ha paura, una paura che raramente aveva provato, ha paura di perderlo, di perdere la cosa più preziosa della sua vita. Ha paura di perdere Marco, ha pensato che non sarebbe stato un dramma lasciare Dortmund, lasciare Marco, che avrebbero saputo gestire il loro rapporto al meglio, anche se a centinaia di chilometri di distanza. Sono passati pochi mesi dal giorno in cui ha lasciato Dortmund, dopo aver salutato la squadra... salutato Marco.

« _Marco,_ » gli sussurra, « _non è la fine, questo lo sai,_ » **(Nothing Like Us)**

Ma a questo punto anche a Mario vengono dei dubbi... E' proprio vero che nel momento in cui ti manca qualcosa capisci quanto importante fosse, anche più di quanto effettivamente potessi pensare.

Dopo l'ennesimo tentativo andato a vuoto, Mario prende l'iPhone, scelto un nominativo dalla rubrica, chiama... uno squillo dietro l'altro, ne ha contati una decina... _dai, rispondi... anche tu? Ti prego!_ Poi abbassa lo sguardo, si passa una mano sugli occhi e sta per chiudere la comunicazione, quando sente una voce «Mario?» Mario riacquista un poco di fiducia, anche se l'espressione del viso sembra dire tutt'altro. Si porta l'iPhone all'orecchio... «Robert!» e dall'altra parte «scusa Mario se rispondo solo adesso ma qui c'è un bordello che neanche ti immagini... c'è Mister Klopp che sta facendo la danza del ventre... e lui è quello più sobrio!» e Mario sente una profonda risata... al che un piccolo sorriso si forma, solo per qualche secondo, sul viso di Mario «s _iete stati grandi Robert, vi siete meritati la Coppa_ » sussurra con un filo di voce Mario, «Mario? Che succede?» chiede Robert preoccupato, la voce di Mario è strana e non è difficile intuirne il motivo. Sempre con un filo di voce Mario cerca di rispondere alla domanda di Robert _«credo che Marco non ne voglia più sapere di me»_ gli dice il giovane amico e Robert «perchè dici questo Mario? Non vi siete sentiti dopo la partita?» e Mario _«è tanto che lo sto cercando... non risponde, non so cosa pensare. Deve per forza avercela con me...»_ Robert intanto si sposta in un'altra stanza, lontano dal caos della festa, dove può parlare liberamente senza dover urlare per farsi sentire «Ci sarà sicuramente un motivo Mario, lo sai che Marco ti adora, a meno che non abbiate avuto qualche discussione tra di voi» e Mario, sempre con un filo di voce _«non abbiamo litigato, ma non era felice quando gli ho detto che non sarei venuto a Dortmund, e lui comunque ci è rimasto male._ » «Capisco Mario, e anche tu puoi capire la delusione di Marco, ma sono sicuro che ci sarà un valido motivo per cui non ti abbia risposto» Mario non sa se proseguire la conversazione, non sa se parlare con Marco sia, effettivamente, la giusta cosa da fare, anche se è poi il motivo per cui ha chiamato Robert... Robert non attende oltre e dice a Mario «lo sai cosa devi fare adesso! Non serve a nulla stare a rimuginarci sopra, mi vuole, non mi vuole, è arrabbiato, non è arrabbiato... Ti fai solo del male in questo modo e si soffre di più per nulla» e Mario _«hai ragione Robert, me lo puoi passare?»_ Robert risponde a Mario «adesso te lo cerco, rimani in linea... anche se veramente è un pò che non lo vedo...» e mentre comincia a girare per il locale dove il Borussia Dortmund si è ritrovato per festeggiare la vittoria della Supercoppa, Robert cerca di intrattenere Mario... «ma allora Mario, come ti trovi a Monaco? Quando finalmente potremo rivederti in campo?» Robert continua a girare, chiede se qualcuno ha visto Marco... ma di Marco nessuna traccia... «a Monaco mi trovo bene, sono tutti gentili con me e cercano di non farmi sentire nostalgia di “casa”, anche se...» un attimo di silenzio e poi _«mi mancate Robert, non sai quanto!»_ Robert intanto ha terminato di girare per tutto il locale, entrando anche nel bagno delle signore, e ricevendo in contraccambio un rotolo di carta igienica in testa... ma di Marco nessuna traccia. «Non eri uno che passava inosservato Mario, anche tu ci manchi...» e poi «mi dispiace ma...» e non riesce a terminare la frase che Mario, con voce affranta _«non mi vuole parlare...»_ Robert risponde «no, cioè... non è che non ti vuole parlare, è che non lo trovo... Marco non è più qui.»

Un lungo silenzio tra i due amici, Robert si aspettava una qualche reazione da parte di Mario, ma invece nulla... allora decide di prendere l'iniziativa, «Mario, tu dove ti trovi, sei a casa?» e Mario sempre con un filo di voce risponde _«sì Robert,»_ «allora facciamo così,» aggiunge e poi continua «adesso ci salutiamo che io così provo a chiamare Marco, e poi ti faccio sapere...» lascia passare un pò di tempo, attimi di silenzio e poi conclude «ok Mario?» il giovane amico non si fa pregare due volte « _va bene Robert, attendo, grazie._ »

Robert chiama Marco... il telefono squilla, segnale di libero, squilla, squilla... ma Marco non risponde... Robert prova diverse volte, non si arrende... anche lui comincia ad avere dei dubbi, che qualcosa di grosso sia effettivamente accaduto tra Marco e Mario... Robert sa quanto sono legati i due ragazzi... e ogni volta che c'è qualche problema tra di loro, Robert è in prima fila per aiutarli a superare quei momenti difficili... Lo ha sempre fatto con piacere, non c'è neanche bisogno che qualcuno lo preghi ed anzi... molte volte è lui che prende l'iniziativa, senza che qualcuno lo interpelli.

«Robert dimmi,» dice Mario, appena ricevuta la chiamata da parte dell'amico polacco, non più a bassa voce, speranzoso che Robert sia riuscito a trovare Marco e che lo abbia convinto a parlare con lui. «Il segnale è libero ma non risponde nessuno, Mario» ed immaginando quello che sta passando in questo momento, aggiunge «senti, vado a casa sua... sarà sicuramente là, vado, lo prendo per un orecchio e ti faccio chiamare, ok?» Mario si lascia un pò andare, sorride... e Robert riesce pure a sentire un principio di risatina... «mi faresti un grossissimo favore Robert, però c'è la festa, la vostra festa, non è neanche giusto che io ti chieda questo sacrificio...» Mario si è sentito in dovere di specificarlo, anche se questo può andare contro i suoi interessi, perchè in questo momento la sua priorità è riuscire a parlare con Marco, parlarsi, spiegarsi, però non vuole rovinare la festa a Robert, anche se questo vorrebbe dire continuare a soffrire. «Mario, non lo devi dire neanche per scherzo, non lo devi neanche pensare... quante volte mi sei stato vicino? Per l'amicizia che ci lega, per il profondo affetto che provo per te e per il biondo, questo ed altro.» Mario non riesce a trattenere qualche lacrima dalla commozione, a Dortmund ha lasciato delle persone splendide... con un filo di voce dice _«ok Robert, ti ringrazio, perchè qui io sto per scoppiare, ho bisogno di sapere che lui non mi odia, devo parlare con lui a tutti i costi!»_ «Tranquillo Mario, adesso stenditi sul divano, spengi tutte le luci, chiudi gli occhi e rilassati un poco... ok? Ci sentiamo più tardi e vedrai... sono sicuro che quando conosceremo il motivo per cui non riusciamo a parlare con Marco ci faremo tutti e tre una grande risata.»

Robert ritorna nel salone dove si sta svolgendo la festa, sono tutti impegnati, chi a bere, chi a ballare, chi a cantare, fare scherzi, foto, mangiare... Robert vede in lontananza Mats... gli fa cenno che se ne sta andando e Mats risponde con il pollice alto... poi trova Anna e le dice «amore, devo fare un salto da Marco... è andato via, Mario lo sta cercando... anche io ho provato ma non risponde... devo...» ma non fa in tempo a finire la frase «vai Robert, Marco e Mario hanno bisogno di te in questo momento,»  e con il sorriso fa capire a Robert che non è assolutamente arrabbiata... anzi... anche lei è molto amica di Marco e Mario e vederli soffrire non gli piace, quindi conclude «io mi faccio accompagnare a casa da Mats... ci vediamo dopo», quindi Robert si avvicina, la bacia appassionatamente e poi aggiunge «ti amo!»

Marco si asciuga alcune lacrime, _Mario dove sei? Ho bisogno di te_. _**(Freundschaftsband)**_

Rientra in casa dalla terrazza, quando sente suonare il campanello... Si precipita di corsa verso la porta, non guarda neanche attraverso lo spioncino, la apre e si trova davanti Robert... L'amico polacco lo guarda... lo scruta da capo a piedi, Marco non sa cosa dire, prova ad abbozzare un sorriso, anche se non ne avrebbe neanche voglia, non perchè non gli faccia piacere vedere il suo amico, anzi... Robert appena lo vede gli dice «ma sei scappato dalla festa? Non ti trovavo più...» e sorride mentre lo dice, notando la tensione nell'amico, cercando di farlo distendere un poco, e poi aggiungendo «posso entrare?» e Marco, che era rimasto imbambolato sull'uscio di ingresso, si sposta e lascia passare l'amico scusandosi «scusa Robert, certo che puoi entrare... sono contentissimo di vederti,» Robert fa qualche passo dentro casa, mentre Marco provvede a chiudere la porta, poi quando si gira verso di lui, il polacco si avvicina, lo abbraccia e se lo stringe a se forte, forte... sussurandogli all'orecchio _«che succede Marco?»_ il biondo amico alza lo sguardo verso di lui, le lacrime agli occhi... con un filo di voce _«scusa Robert, lo so che dovrei essere felice, e lo sono in parte... il gol, la vittoria... era una cosa che desideravo da tempo, che sognavo da tempo...»_ e Robert «ma...» Robert e Marco non hanno bisogno di molte parole, si capiscono al volo... _«ma... non fraintendermi Robert, io vi amo tutti, siete i compagni, gli amici più meravigliosi che una persona possa desiderare...»_ sempre con le lacrime agli occhi, cercando di terminare il discorso _«ma... ma...»_ le labbra gli tremano, comincia a balbettare... si ferma un secondo, non riesce a calmarsi, prova a prendere un lungo respiro e poi « _ma... non c'era lui in campo con cui condividere tutto questo, non c'era e non ci sarà mai più»_ e non riesce più a trattenersi, scoppiando in un pianto liberatorio, singhiozzando ed aggrappandosi alla maglia di Robert... che non può fare altro che continuare a stringere sempre più forte il suo amico, cercando di fargli sentire il suo calore. Robert sa che non potrà mai sostituire Mario nel cuore di Marco e sa anche che in un futuro, neanche troppo lontano, quasi sicuramente le loro strade si divideranno... però fino a quando sarà nei paraggi cercherà in tutti i modi di aiutare Marco a superare questi momenti di difficoltà.

Robert si gira verso la televisione e vede il fermo immagine... Mario, Felix... le lacrime agli occhi mentre osservano Marco che in mezzo al campo, lo sguardo verso il vuoto, le braccia allargate, la bocca spalancata... ed a Robert vengono i brividi alla schiena ricordando quello che ha provato in campo dopo il gol di Marco... sospira e poi sussurra a Marco _«ci hai fatto proprio un bello scherzo stasera... a me sono venuti i brividi a vederti chiamare Mario in quel modo... vedessi gli occhi lucidi in campo ed in panchina...»_ Marco alza di nuovo lo sguardo verso Robert, vorrebbe sorridere ma non ci riesce, appoggia la testa sul petto di Robert... passano alcuni secondi e poi la rialza di nuovo... sembra cerchi di riacquistare un minimo di autocontrollo... e poi dice _«in campo non me ne sono accorto, non ho capito neanche io quello che stavo facendo... solo poi guardando le immagini in televisione, anche a me sono venuti i brividi...»_ Robert, passa la mano sinistra tra i capelli di Marco e poi cerca di asciugare le lacrime dai suoi occhi e poi aggiunge «ci crederesti che pure il Mister stava piangendo???» e poi «ma non lo ammetterà mai, diceva che gli era andato qualcosa in un occhio» sorridendo a Marco, mentre con la mano destra massaggia la sua schiena. Poi si ricorda del motivo per cui è venuto da Marco e dice «Mario pensa che tu non lo voglia più vedere...» Marco alza lo sguardo, allenta la presa di Robert, si allontana di un paio di passi, lo sguardo sgomento verso l'amico polacco... « _perchè? Non è vero!!!_ » e fa fatica a trattenere altre lacrime pronte a sgorgare... Robert aggiunge «non so da quanto tempo ti sta cercando, ma tu non rispondi alle sue chiamate...» e poi prima che Marco possa dire qualcosa dice «anche io ci ho provato... il segnale è libero ma nessuna risposta...» Marco si porta le mani alle tasche dei pantaloncini, basta un tocco per capire che l'iPhone non è lì con lui... «io non ho ricevuto alcuna chiamata Robert... te lo posso assicurare...» cerca di spiegarsi Marco... lo sguardo che vaga per casa, alla ricerca dell'iPhone... e poi _«Mario è arrabbiato con me, perchè pensa che mi stia negando?»_ e Robert cerca di tranquillizzare l'amico... «no, no, Marco... è disperato perchè ha assoluto bisogno di parlare con te, e ti assicuro che è così... basta sentire la sua voce al telefono...» e poi aggiunge «io gliel'ho detto che c'era sicuramente un motivo per cui non rispondevi... intanto vediamo di trovare il tuo iPhone Marco» avendo già intuito cosa potrebbe essere successo... e poi «non è che avrai lasciato la modalità vibrazione??? Adesso proviamo...» Marco annuisce, si avvicina a Robert e lo guarda attentamente mentre sta cercando il numero di Marco nella rubrica... preme il tasto chiamata... e poi nel silenzio più assoluto, sperando di sentire la musichetta... più o meno lontana... ma nulla...

«Non c'è altro da fare che cercarlo... Ti ricordi cosa hai fatto quando sei rientrato?» chiede Robert a Marco. Il biondo amico, si ferma un attimo, pensa... cerca di mettere a fuoco le azioni che ha eseguito qualche ora fa... «dopo che ho parcheggiato, sono subito salito in casa...» e Robert «allora io direi che possiamo provare a controllare la macchina in garage... e poi?» Marco sta ancora pensando... «ho messo la roba sporca nel cesto in bagno...» e poi aggiunge «possiamo fare così» dice Marco, «io scendo in garage a controllare la macchina mentre tu guardi nel cesto della biancheria...» Marco prende le chiavi della macchina e si dirige verso la porta, Robert lo ferma... e sorridendo gli dice «io direi che sarebbe meglio invertire i compiti, io vado a controllare la macchina... e tu la biancheria sporca...» rimarcando con il tono di voce la parola “sporca”. «Certo Robert» anche Marco sorridendo...

Qualche minuto dopo Robert è di ritorno, a mani vuote... «niente da fare Marco, la macchina è pulita... nessuna traccia dell'iPhone.» Marco si associa all'amico... «anche io non ho trovato nulla dentro il cesto...» e poi chiede a Robert... «vuoi una birra?» «certo Marco, grazie,» facendo l'occhiolino al biondo. Di ritorno dalla cucina, porge la birra a Robert e bevuto un sorso gli chiede «e adesso?» Robert, con la birra in mano, si avvicina al divano e si siede... «poi che hai fatto Marco?» «sono rimasto quasi sempre sul divano a guardare la trasmissione su Mario...» e Robert «ma allora l'iPhone sarà sicuramente qui, aiutami a spostare i cuscini...» detto, fatto... viene recuperato l'iPhone di Marco... sul display la comunicazione... “15 chiamate perse”... Marco allora disattiva la vibrazione e dice «mi devi credere Robert, non l'ho fatto apposta, non so per quale motivo l'iPhone sia andato a finire lì...» e conclude «mi credi, vero?» e Robert gli risponde «certo Marco, però adesso non perdere altro tempo, chiama Mario.» Quindi si alza dal divano e sempre con la birra in mano, si avvicina a Marco, gli dà un bacio in fronte e lo saluta «io torno a casa Marco, Anna mi sta aspettando... a meno che tu non abbia bisogno ancora di me» e Marco, «ti ringrazio Robert, ma me la posso cavare...» Quindi, mentre Robert esce di casa, accompagnando la porta dietro di se, Marco si trova sul dondolo in terrazza... e chiama Mario.

Nel momento in cui sente la voce di Marco, Mario, che aveva ormai perso ogni speranza si sente rinascere... ma riesce appena a pronunciare il nome “Marco” e poi crolla... Sentire singhiozzare l'amico è come una pugnalata sulla schiena per Marco... ed anche lui ormai non riesce più a controllare le lacrime... Prova a scusarsi... « _Mario, ti prego scusami. Robert mi ha detto che non riuscivi a trovarmi... scusami Mario, non volevo. Mario?_ »

Il giovane amico sempre con un filo di voce riesce a pronunciare poche parole « _Marco, sei stato fantastico questa sera!_ » _**(Freundschaftsband)**_

Marco racconta a Mario che il suo iPhone, in modalità silenziosa, era finito tra i cuscini del divano... e Mario si sente sollevato, il grosso peso che lo stava opprimendo da alcune ore si è dissolto, in un secondo... felice di sentire la voce di Marco... Quanto gli manca il biondo... stessa cosa per Marco... e così passano l'ora seguente a parlare, a ridere, a scherzare... stesi sul dondolo del terrazzo... Mario a Monaco, Marco a Dortmund...

La mattina del 12 agosto Mario viene svegliato dalla suoneria del suo iPhone... E' Marco che si vuole complimentare per il più che positivo esordio di Mario con la maglia del Bayern, in terra magiara... Anche se in amichevole ed anche se non ha giocato tutta la partita, dopo i mesi di inattività dovuta all'infortunio con il Real Madrid, non si poteva chiedere di più. Mario segna due gol, e Marco è felice... Felice di vedere il suo amico finalmente in campo, anche se non con la maglia giallonera del Borussia Dortmund...

«ho visto le immagini dei gol contro il Györ, sei stato bravissimo, complimenti,» _**(Hondur)**_

Dopo la partita Bayern vs Norimberga... Mario è davanti al suo armadietto nello spogliatoio, rilassato, felice, perchè oggi 24 agosto 2013, finalmente ha debuttato in Bundesliga con la maglia della sua nuova squadra, quella maglia rossa che fino a qualche mese fa rappresentava i colori dei suoi più acerrimi nemici... _come va il mondo a volte... proprio vero, mai dire mai..._ pensa Mario, mentre sta infilando nel borsone gli ultimi oggetti prima di lasciare lo stadio... Guarda l'iPhone... c'è un messaggino... appena vede il mittente lascia cadere il borsone per terra e lo legge...

 _**Marco:** _ _finalmente Mario ;) ho seguito la partita in TV... fino a quando sei rimasto in campo! TVB_

Mario sorride, si mette a sedere sulla panca... pensa di rispondere con un altro messaggino... ma poi invece chiama...

«Mario!» una voce squillante dall'altra parte risponde, «sei stato bravo, logico ti ci vorrà del tempo, ma come inizio non è stato male!» e Mario, «grazie Marco, sì, sono contento... certo, c'è ancora tanto da lavorare, ma la cosa più importante è che non ho sentito alcun fastidio... ho anche forzato un poco...» Marco sorride, è felice di sentire il suo amico così di buon umore... Mario non ci può stare senza pallone, come anche lui naturalmente, e quindi vederlo in campo è una liberazione per entrambi... anche se lo sarebbe stato di più se avesse continuato a giocare con lui. Poi gli dice «tra meno di una settimana c'è la partita di Supercoppa... ti ha detto qualcosa Guardiola?» e Mario gli risponde «no Marco, Pep non si sbilancia di solito... anche se comunque alla fine, quando sono uscito, mi ha fatto i complimenti, però...» e Marco percepisce che qualcosa comunque non va... «però Mario?» «però, non penso che partirò titolare a Praga... difficile trovare un posto da titolare in questa squadra...» e Mario lo dice con un pizzico di delusione... ma Marco cerca subito di rincuorare l'amico «ehi Mario... non devi buttarti giù... non devi pretendere il massimo adesso... sei appena rientrato da un infortunio che ti ha tenuto fuori alcuni mesi e poi vedrai  le cose verranno piano piano, per gradi, non forzare i tempi... ok? In ogni caso Guardiola ti sta tenendo in considerazione... e questa è una cosa positiva» Mario sa che Marco ha ragione... come sa che a Dortmund lui sarebbe titolare inamovibile... ma cerca di scacciare subito questi pensieri dalla testa.

«Hai ragione Marco, fortuna che ci sei tu a farmi stare con i piedi per terra...» risponde ridendo...

Marco aggiunge, «sai? Mi sarebbe piaciuto venire a Praga... c'è pure Andrè... ed inoltre io e te ultimamente ci siamo visti poco... mi manchi tanto Mario... ma purtroppo non posso... ti dovrò guardare in TV» Mario sospira... e replica «lo so Marco, vorrei averti qui con me adesso... vorrà dire che conserverò i miei abbracci per quando ci potremo vedere» e lo dice sorridendo... e poi aggiunge «comunque Andrè lo vedrò volentieri anche io... ci siamo già scambiati alcuni messaggi...» e poi conclude «adesso ti saluto Marco, grazie di esserci, sempre.» «Grazie a te Mario, a presto.»

Un albergo in centro di Praga, la notte del 31 agosto 2013, da alcune ore è terminata la finale di Supercoppa Europea, che il Bayern ha giocato contro il Chelsea. In una delle camere, steso sul letto, con i cuscini dietro la testa per riuscire a vedere la televisione anche da quella posizione... Mario, nella mano sinistra il telecomando del televisore, nella destra l'iPhone.

Cambia un canale dietro l'altro, non è alla ricerca di qualcosa da vedere... ormai è un movimento automatico che fa senza rendersene conto... la mente è altrove... se qualcuno non conoscesse l'esito della finale e vedesse Mario in questo momento, direbbe sicuramente che la partita non è andata come speravano... Poi se lo sguardo fosse rivolto al collo di Mario, potrebbe vedere la medaglia ricevuta al termine della finale... e dal colore “oro” capirebbe invece che la partita l'ha vinta il Bayern... ma dall'espressione di Mario tutta questa felicità non si nota... anzi... se poi lo sguardo scendesse dal collo, verso la gamba sinistra di Mario... capirebbe forse il motivo per cui in questo momento Mario è giù di morale... la caviglia di Mario è fasciata... I suoi compagni sono in giro per Praga a festeggiare... il dottore invece gli ha consigliato di non sforzare la caviglia e quindi lo ha invitato a rimanere in camera.

Mario sta leggendo i messaggini che gli sono arrivati, ce ne sono tanti, ma lui li sta scorrendo alla ricerca di quello di Marco... ed alla fine lo trova, un leggero sorriso si forma sul suo viso... _Marco, non ti sei dimenticato..._ lo apre e legge...

 _ **Marco:** _ _l'ha finalmente abbassata la cresta Mou!!! ;) anche se a 20 secondi dalla fine del secondo tempo supplementare non avrei scommesso neanche un centesimo sul vostro pareggio. Ma soprattutto che paura mi sono preso per l'intevento “killer” di Ramires... visto al rallentatore non pensavo avresti terminato la partita... fortuna che non ti sei fatto male._

Mario ripensa al giorno prima della finale... quando ha ricevuto una chiamata di Marco...

«Mario, sei pronto per la finale?» Mario è felice di sentire il suo amico... «sì Marco, grazie. E' il secondo trofeo che ci giochiamo in un mese... speriamo almeno che questa volta vada diversamente... sai com'è andata la finale di Supercoppa di Germania???» Marco sente una risata... e gli regge il gioco... «che finale? Me la devo essere persa!!! Anche se mi hanno accennato che ha giocato un biondino proprio niente male...» e Mario sente Marco ridere... «eh sì, Marco... Un biondino proprio niente male... ed io lo conosco...» Marco con voce sorpresa... «davvero???» e Mario in risposta «certo, è una persona eccezionale, di quelle che ti entrano immediatamente nel cuore, che non chiedono nulla, solo di essere amate, ti cambiano la vita in meglio e dal momento che sono entrate è impossibile farne a meno, come l'aria che respiriamo, troppo forte sarebbe il dolore...» c'è un momento di silenzio tra i due amici, poi Marco con un filo di voce _«Mario... che belle parole... ma allora è vero che mi ami» «e come non potrei Marco»_ risponde Mario, anche lui con un filo di voce... _«è impossibile non amare uno come te, la mia vita sarebbe vuota senza... amici per la vita, no?_ » _«Sì Mario, amici per la vita...»_ quindi Marco, pieno di gioia, ricorda a Mario «manca poco alla sosta per la nazionale...» e Mario «eh sì Marco, non vedo l'ora...» e poi aggiunge «insieme???» e Marco gli risponde immediatamente, «certo Mario, una doppia solo per me e per te, come al solito.»

Mario sta rileggendo il messaggino di Marco... _Glielo dico adesso? Aspetto domani?_ _Probabile che Marco stia dormendo... rischio di svegliarlo... ma..._

Mario ha cominciato a digitarlo... inutile continuare a pensarci su, tanto lo verrebbe comunque a sapere... e sicuramente preferirebbe fosse lui a dirglielo.

 _ **Mario:** _ _grazie Marco, eh sì, Mou non l'ha presa molto bene :) ci sentiamo al mio ritorno._

Invia il messaggino... gli è mancato il coraggio di dirgli della caviglia... ma dopo neanche un minuto... una musichetta vivace segnala l'arrivo di una chiamata.

«Ti ho svegliato Marco?» chiede un preoccupato Mario... il biondo amico gli risponde «non proprio Mario, ero sul divano, mezzo addormentato... mi sono messo a guardare un film ma si vede che ero troppo stanco...» e poi aggiunge «che partita mi sono visto stasera... hai giocato bene Mario, hai dato il tuo contributo... Sei stato bravissimo...» Mario passa la lingua sul labbro inferiore «grazie Marco,» e Marco lo interrompe «ma poi quel fallo Mario... che vergogna, altro che cartellino giallo, quello era rosso diretto... e Mou ha avuto pure il coraggio di affermare che non era neanche fallo... Ma ti rendi conto? Ho visto l'azione al rallentatore... Impressionante, ho avuto paura che ti avesse fatto veramente male ed invece poi quando ti ho visto continuare a giocare ho tirato un sospiro di sollievo...» Mario prende un lungo respiro... « _Marco?_ » «dimmi Mario, cosa c'è?» prende un altro lungo respiro... «quando sono rientrato nello spogliatoio per la doccia, mi sono tolto la calza sinistra... e, beh, c'è una brutta lacerazione... il dottore mi ha medicato e fasciato la caviglia... poi quando torno a Monaco devo farmi vedere dal professore...» Mario si ferma un attimo, sperando che Marco dica qualcosa... ci sono dei momenti di silenzio... _«Mario, quanto è brutta la lacerazione?»_ gli chiede Marco, sussurrando... Mario sa che il suo amico ha già capito cosa lui sta cercando di dirgli... «brutta Marco, molto brutta,» però poi cerca di mitigare il pessimismo aggiungendo «comunque fino a quando il professore non mi avrà visitato, impossibile fare diagnosi» « _Mario..._ » un provato Marco comincia a dire... e poi conclude con _«finirà questa sfortuna???»_ Mario, cerca di rimanere lucido, anche se purtroppo sa che la loro conversazione li sta portando verso momenti di commozione... _«lo spero Marco, comunque attendiamo domani... ok? Mi faccio vivo io»_ e Marco _«va bene Mario, noi domani partiamo per Francoforte»_ e conclude con « _ti abbraccio forte, forte, non mollare..._ »

Il Borussia Dortmund è in viaggio verso Francoforte, poco più di 220 km, separano le due città. Domenica li aspetta una partita difficile contro l'Eintracht, nonostante la classifica pianga, con appena 3 punti, considerando che però la squadra ha già affrontato il Bayern Monaco, partita persa per 1 a 0 ma non avrebbe demeritato il pareggio... un gol regolare annullato... forse un rigore non dato. In più di un'occasione hanno messo in difficoltà i bavaresi ed il Borussia non deve prendere sottogamba l'impegno. I 3 punti sono d'obbligo, perchè il Bayern è tornato da Friburgo con 1 solo e quindi si presenta l'occasione di staccare i rivali di 2. Il campionato è lungo ma sarebbe un bel segnale... il Borussia c'è, il Borussia vuole vincere la Bundesliga, dimostrare che lo scorso campionato è stata solo una brutta parentesi...

La squadra si sta trasferendo in autobus... Marco è seduto su uno dei primi sedili, lato finestrino, la testa appoggiata sul vetro, mentre sta ascoltando la musica con le cuffie, quelle che gli ha regalato Mario per il suo ventiquattresimo compleanno. **(Nothing Like Us)**

Marco sa che è ancora presto, che probabilmente Mario non è riuscito a farsi visitare... però controlla assiduamente il suo iPhone... sperando che presto arrivino buone notizie, _buone? Sii realista Marco..._ Chiude gli occhi, cerca di farsi cullare dalla musica, cerca di dormire...

Durante l'allenamento del pomeriggio, Marco non riesce a concentrarsi, lo si vede... svogliato, impreciso nei movimenti, nei passaggi, nei tiri... falloso, anche troppo... e facilmente irritabile... i compagni lo hanno notato, Mister Klopp pure... Robert gli si è avvicinato «Marco? Il Mister ti sta tenendo d'occhio... prova ad impegnarti un poco di più» e gli dà un colpetto in testa, sorridendo... Marco lo guarda e d'impulso gli dice «cosa?» Robert scuote la testa... e si allontana... non solo Robert ha notato l'apatia di Marco, in seguito si avvicinano Mats, Marcel, Kevin, Nuri... tutti cercando di spronare il biondo... che però non sembra avere alcun tipo di reazione.

La cena si svolge tranquillamente... tutti parlano, tutti scherzano, tutti tranne Marco, sempre con lo sguardo sull'iPhone... e durante il trambusto generale, si sente il rumore di un vetro rotto, Marco sta osservando una foto sull'iPhone, ha lasciato cadere di botto il bicchiere che teneva in mano, sulla tavola... il bicchiere è andato in mille pezzi, l'acqua ha preso in pieno Robert che sedeva accanto a lui... Marco, senza dire nulla, si è alzato, spostando la sedia con la mano destra, e lasciandola al suo destino... fortuna che Marcel la prende al volo, evitando la caduta sul pavimento. Robert si alza... vede lo sguardo arrabbiato, irritato di Mister Klopp e dei dirigenti della squadra... stanno per dire qualcosa o forse più probabilmente urlare qualcosa... Robert allunga le mani verso di loro facendo segno di stare tranquilli e poi «continuate, ci penso io...» e si allontana seguendo Marco in giardino.

Marco si è fermato vicino ad un albero, la schiena appoggiata al tronco... lo sguardo verso il cielo, le lacrime che scendono copiose... e lui che non fa nulla per fermarle, per mascherarle, nonostante senta alcuni passi, qualcuno che si sta avvicinando a lui... Abbassa lo sguardo leggermente e vede la figura di Robert... si ferma davanti a lui, e gli dà un colpetto in fronte... il biondo non se l'aspettava, lo guarda fisso negli occhi, quasi a chiedere “perchè”... «ti sei ferito alla mano Marco,» gli dice Robert, Marco si guarda la mano destra e vede un pò di sangue, un piccolo taglio, da cui fuoriesce un rivolo di sangue... Robert allunga un fazzoletto di stoffa a Marco, che lo prende e cerca di tamponare la ferita... quindi lo lega intorno alla mano... poi Robert dice «beh, non sono un medico, ma non credo tu rischi di morire dissanguato» e ride... Marco dà il suo iPhone a Robert... sullo schermo c'è una foto...

 

 

_immagine pubblicata da mars-20 su tumblr.com _

Robert legge il messaggino di Mario...

 _**Mario:** _ _lacerazione alla capsula della caviglia sinistra. Tre, quattro settimane di stop. Devo chiamare Andrè e chiedergli di ringraziare Ramires... Marco, ti ho riservato uno spazio sul gesso :P_

Robert alza lo sguardo verso Marco, che sta continuando a piangere... e gli restituisce l'iPhone. Si avvicina al biondo, gli passa la mano destra intorno al collo e se lo porta a se, con movimento deciso, il suo viso sul suo petto, Marco abbraccia Robert intorno alla vita... e rimangono così per lunghi minuti... Robert intanto si è girato verso il ristorante e vede alcuni compagni che erano usciti in giardino per capire cosa fosse successo... Poi si abbassa verso Marco, _«passerà anche questa, Mario è forte... ma ha bisogno di qualcuno altrettanto forte accanto a lui...»_ e poi aggiunge _«dai rispondigli... ha bisogno di te... non farlo aspettare...»_ Marco alza lo sguardo, tira su con il naso, cerca di asciugarsi le lacrime con le mani... « _ogni volta che gioco e vedo il numero 10 di Henrikh, mi aspetto sempre di trovare Mario... Robert, mi è rimasta solo la nazionale... l'unico momento in cui avrei potuto stare con lui... ed immancabilmente c'è qualcosa che ci divide... non finirà mai questa tortura... perchè la vita è così crudele? Perchè Mario se n'è andato via? Perchè mi ha abbandonato?_ » Robert appoggia le mani sulle spalle di Marco... «questo non è il Marco che conosco io, quello che non si abbatte mai, quello che le avversità non lo fermano mai, ma lo rendono più forte di prima...» e poi conclude «dai, chiamalo... e poi torna su con gli altri.»

 _«Ciao Mario,»_ «ehi Marco, che sfiga eh...» « _già_ »ribadisce Marco... Mario aggiunge «il gesso lo devo tenere per un mesetto, quindi ti dovrai trovare un altro compagno di camera» e Marco non può non sentire tutta la delusione dell'amico, in queste parole... _«ma io non voglio un altro compagno... io voglio te»_ Marco in lacrime gli dice... e Mario _«su Marco, forza, coraggio... sono qui in mezzo a tanta gente, non farmi piangere...»_ e Marco _«ci proverò...»_ «dai Marco, il prossimo mese c'è la partita con l'Irlanda a Colonia... Mister Löw mi ha già detto di non preoccuparmi, che mi aspetta...» e poi «e comunque la partita con l'Austria è a Monaco... ci possiamo vedere... ho ancora da parte gli abbracci che ti avevo promesso» Mario prova a sorridere... ed un leggero sorriso compare anche sul viso di Marco... «Grazie Mario... adesso devo tornare su dagli altri, e sono sicuro che prima di stasera Mister Klopp mi darà una bella strigliata...»

Dopo cena, Marcel e Marco si trovano in camera, Marcel sta leggendo un libro, seduto a pancia in giù sul letto, mentre Marco, sta supino, con le cuffie... ascoltando la musica...

Bussano alla porta... Marco ha il volume abbastanza alto e non se ne accorge... Marcel si gira verso di lui, lo vede concentrato, preso dai suoi pensieri... quindi anche se si trova più lontano dalla porta decide di alzarsi e andare ad aprire... Si trova davanti Mister Klopp, che gli chiede «ciao Marcel, puoi gentilmente lasciarci soli per una decina di minuti?» «certo Mister,» risponde Marcel... esce dalla stanza e richiude la porta.

Klopp si avvicina al letto di Marco e ci si mette a sedere, Marco sentendo il peso volge lo sguardo alla sua sinistra pensando di trovare Marcel... Davanti a lui c'è invece il Mister, che gli fa cenno di togliere le cuffie... e poi gli dice «io e te dobbiamo parlare Marco...» Marco si è tolto le cuffie e le ha lasciate intorno al collo, si mette a sedere, incrocia le gambe... guarda Klopp davanti a lui annuendo. Quindi Klopp prosegue «fare l'allenatore è una grossa responsabilità, dover gestire tanti calciatori, ma prima di tutto tante persone, tutte diverse tra loro, con i problemi, aspettative, sogni, con le delusioni, con tutto quello che ne deriva... perchè appunto prima che calciatori siete persone.» Marco sempre attento a quello che dice... «una squadra vince quando le persone che la formano sono un gruppo e remano tutte nella stessa direzione, si impegnano, lavorano duramente, rispettando gli altri e se stessi... Più persone si comportano così e più possibilità ci sono di fare un buon lavoro ed anche di vincere qualcosa...» si ferma un attimo... Marco sempre concentrato, annuisce ogni tanto... «è evidente che tu hai un problema Marco, probabilmente in questo momento è gestibile, ma mi trovo costretto ad intervenire, perchè se lo lascio “montare” c'è il rischio che contagi altri... che porti scompiglio nel gruppo e questo lo puoi capire da te non me lo posso permettere...» Poi appoggiando la mano destra sulla sua spalla... «se hai bisogno di aiuto, chiedi, se hai bisogno di consigli, chiedi, non c'è persona in squadra, nel Borussia Dortmund che non si farebbe in quattro per te... so del nuovo infortunio di Mario e quindi posso immaginare cosa ti turbi... però come detto prima io non me lo posso permettere...» quindi fissando sempre Marco negli occhi gli dice «ti dò un turno di riposo. Francoforte non è lontano da Monaco... Diciamo alla stampa che hai un affaticamente muscolare e ti lascio domenica libera... non ti chiedo neanche di rimanere qui con il gruppo a seguire la partita... vai da lui...» Marco si passa la mano tra i capelli, ha seguito il discorso di Mister Klopp fino ad ora in silenzio, «Mister, no, ti prego, ho bisogno di giocare, ho bisogno di tenere la mente occupata...» e Klopp «non mi sembri nelle condizioni di farlo, l'allenamento di oggi, la scenata a cena... non sei lucido Marco, non sei tranquillo... non te ne sto facendo una colpa, sono cose che capitano, siamo esseri umani, non robot...» ma Marco insiste «sto meglio stasera, ho parlato con Mario, anche se lui non potrà rispondere alla convocazione in nazionale... comunque la partita si gioca a Monaco, avrò sicuramente l'occasione di vederlo... Mister, ti prego, fammi giocare...» Marco non dice altro, lo sguardo implorante fisso su Klopp... Lascia passare alcuni secondi... un lungo sospiro... e poi gli risponde «in linea di massima diciamo di sì Marco,» e non può non notare un sorriso di felicità sul viso di Marco... «però la decisione definitiva la prenderò domani all'ultimo momento... ti voglio carico, ti voglio concentrato, niente più scenate, domani è una partita da vincere a tutti i costi, non farmene pentire...» poi si alza, appoggia la mano sulla gamba di Marco e gli dice «adesso rilassati... cerca di non pensare alla partita, ok?» e salutandolo si avvia verso la porta... Nel corridoio c'è Marcel che sta parlando con Mats... vede Mister Klopp che gli dice «puoi rientrare se vuoi,» e Marcel... «e Marco? Tutto bene?» Mister Klopp lo guarda e risponde «speriamo di sì... notte ragazzi, a domani.»

La partita termina con una vittoria per 2 a 1, doppietta del nuovo numero 10, Henrikh Mkhitaryan, all'inizio sembra essere una semplice formalità portare a casa i 3 punti, ed invece alla fine l'Eintracht Francoforte si è dimostrato un avversario ostico, ha dato molte preoccupazioni a Mister Klopp... Marco non ha giocato benissimo, si è impegnato, ma senza incidere nella partita... E' sembrato nervoso, polemico nei confronti dell'arbitro, anche se a ragione e si è beccato un'ammonizione per un fallo inutile a centrocampo...

 

 

_immagini pubblicate da chrisze su tumblr.com _

Ma tutta la squadra non è stata brillante come il solito e quindi Klopp non vuole infierire su Marco. Lo lascia giocare quasi tutta la partita, sostituendolo con Sebastian Kehl verso la fine, quando si è trattato di consolidare il risultato. Marco uscendo ha incrociato lo sguardo di Klopp, il quale si è comportato normalmente, come in altre occasioni, si è complimentato con il giocatore per l'impegno... Con i 3 punti il Bayern si trova a due lunghezze... Missione compiuta.

Lunedì 2 settembre 2013, Marco esce dal Franz Josef Strauss International Airport di Monaco. La nazionale si raduna perchè si presenta un doppio appuntamento... venerdi 6 settembre si gioca Germania vs Austria, mentre poi martedi 10 l'impegno, sulla carta più agevole, contro le Far Oer.

Marco si sta avvicinando al pulmino che li sta aspettando sul piazzale davanti agli arrivi nazionali, quando sente una voce «Marco? Marco?» il biondo si gira intorno a se e vede una figura arrivare di corsa... un bel sorriso si stampa sul viso di Marco... «André, che bello vederti» Marco si avvicina all'amico e lo abbraccia... poi si stacca, lo guarda e gli dice «ti trovo benissimo, quando sei arrivato?» e André sorridendo a sua volta... «non è molto, fortuna, stavo quasi per perdere il volo da Londra...» I due amici salgono sul pulmino, insieme ad altri giocatori della nazionale... durante il tragitto che li porterà al The Charles Hotel, situato in Sophienstraße, i due amici parlano, ridono e scherzano... c'è un ottimo feeling tra i due, c'è sempre stato.

Poi André si fa serio... guarda negli occhi Marco e gli chiede sussurrando « _Mario come sta?_ » Marco prende l'iPhone e gli mostra il messaggino di Mario con la foto... al che André... « _non sai come mi è dispiaciuto Marco, veramente... e poi mi devi credere, Ramires non è cattivo, è un bravo ragazzo... non voleva fargli male..._ » Marco vorrebbe dire che ha maledetto Ramires in tutte le lingue del mondo quando ha saputo da Mario quello che gli aveva fatto... ma in cuor suo sa che è stato solo un intervento maldestro, non c'era premeditazione... non c'era motivo di fargli male... «che vuoi che ti dica André... potrebbe almeno chiamare Mario per chiedergli scusa» al che André «hai ragione Marco, quando torno a Londra ci parlo io.» Il pulmino arriva a destinazione e prima di scendere André chiede a Marco «ehi biondo, dato che purtroppo Mario non c'è... che ne dici se ci mettiamo in camera insieme?» mordendosi il labbro inferiore... Marco ci pensa un attimo e gli risponde, «certo André... ci divertiremo» e gli fa l'occhiolino.

_immagini pubblicate da marcohan su tumblr.com _

 

_immagine pubblicata da surelyschurrle su tumblr.com _

Le loro giornate sono piene... Mister Löw li sta tartassando ben bene negli allenamenti, e poi ci sono le interviste, le conferenze stampa... La sera quando Marco si butta sul letto crolla... addormentandosi in un attimo. Passano un paio di giorni e mercoledi sera Marco decide che non può più aspettare.

E' quasi mezzanotte, Andrè ha appena terminato di fare la doccia, esce dal bagno con l'asciugamano intorno alla vita... Vede Marco seduto sul letto mentre si sta allacciando una scarpa. _Dove vuole andare?_ Pensa... e gli chiede «stai uscendo?» e Marco, senza neanche alzare lo sguardo gli risponde «vado da Mario» e poi guardando André gli dice «dai vestiti, che ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.» André si avvicina e si siede sul letto in modo da poter guardare Marco negli occhi... «che intenzioni hai Marco? Lo sai che non possiamo uscire dall'hotel... vuoi farti buttare fuori dalla nazionale?» e Marco «certo che no... non lo scoprirà nessuno...» aggiungendo «dai Andrè, più rimango qui e meno tempo posso passare con Mario.» André non è molto convinto, «ma Marco, io sinceramente non vorrei correre questo rischio, non voglio giocarmi il posto in nazionale.» Marco alza lo sguardo, rimane immobile per qualche istante, serio, poi abbozza un sorriso «dai André, non correrai alcun rischio... anche se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, tu sei in una botte di ferro, puniranno solo me, tranquillo.»

Marco è pronto ed attende André... che non proprio convinto si sta vestendo... Marco ha evitato di indossare indumenti della nazionale... un semplice paio di bermuda, un'anonima maglietta e le scarpe da ginnastica... oltre all'immancabile cappellino. Quando anche André è pronto si avviano verso la porta. La aprono cercando di non fare rumore, quindi prima spunta fuori la testa di Marco, a mezza altezza... e dopo qualche istante, quella di André, qualche centimetro sopra quella di Marco... Un'occhiata veloce al corridoio, in entrambe le direzioni... nessuno... il corridoio è deserto, e Marco sussurra ad André _«lo vedi? Sta andando tutto alla meraviglia»_

Quindi i due amici escono dalla loro camera e richiudono la porta... costeggiando il muro di destra, avanzano, piano piano... in fila indiana, Marco davanti ed André dietro... ogni tanto si girano per controllare e proprio mentre stanno arrivando alla fine del muro che porta al pianerottolo con la rampa di scale che scende alla reception... André ricontrolla dietro, continuando a camminare, ma Marco si era già fermato, per cui l'impatto è inevitabile, non forte... ma Marco perde l'equilibrio e finisce steso sul pianerottolo... André, a cui è mancato l'appoggio, sopra di lui... da sotto hanno sentito il rumore... si sentono dei chiacchiericci e qualcuno che sta salendo le scale. Marco ed André in tutta fretta si rialzano, _«dentro il bagno del piano André, non facciamo in tempo a rientrare in camera...»_ quindi i due amici si fiondano in bagno, aprono la porta, la richiudono ed entrano nella prima cabina, tutti e due. André dice a Marco, sempre a bassa voce _«ma non è meglio dividersi in due cabine?»_ e Marco prontamente risponde _«certo che no André, io non devo risultare... io sono ancora in camera ricordi???»_ e André fa cenno di sì con il capo. Quindi Marco dice ad André, _«veloce, abbassa i pantaloncini e gli slip e mettiti a sedere sulla tazza...»_ al che André rimane un poco interdetto... «cosa?» replica alzando la voce... e Marco _«ssshhhh, ci vuoi far scoprire?»_ e poi aggiunge _«se entra qualcuno e guarda nello spazio in basso sotto la porta, deve risultare che dentro c'è solo una persona e deve risultare credibile... ... dai, forza, giù pantaloncini e slip...»_ ma André continua ad essere titubante... allora Marco senza dire nulla agisce, afferra i pantaloncini e li tira giù violentemente e poi con un movimento deciso, gli afferra gli slip che fanno la stessa fine dei pantaloncini... quindi appoggia le mani sulle spalle di André e lo costringe a sedersi... Marco allora a sua volta si mette a sedere sulle sue gambe, con il viso rivolto verso di lui, quindi punta i piedi sul muro dietro ad André, mentre le mani le porta intorno al collo del suo amico, per mantenere l'equilibrio ed evitare di cadere... Tutto questo mentre la porta del bagno si apre ed entra qualcuno... i due amici si guardano negli occhi e si dicono qualcosa, sottovoce, ma la persona che è entrata li ha sentiti...

«Chi c'è lì dentro?» Marco guarda con un'espressione sorpresa André e gli sussurra _«Mister Löw»,_ André allora risponde «Mister, sono io, André...» al che l'allenatore della nazionale tedesca... «Schürrle, che diavolo ci fai qui?» Marco comincia a ridere... anche se dalla sua bocca non esce alcun suono... anche André sorride... Marco si diverte a stuzzicare l'amico... e con la mano sinistra gli passa le dita tra i capelli, spettinandolo... André riesce comunque a dire «Mister... le potrei fare un elenco di cose che si possono fare in bagno...» e ride mentre lo dice... Marco si associa, quindi serra il pugno della mano sinistra, muovendo la mano su e giù ripetutamente... ed André questa volta diventa rosso come un peperone... Marco ride di gusto, ma dalla sua bocca continua a non uscire nulla... non può farsi scoprire... Mister Löw non si scompone... e ribatte «fai lo spiritoso con me Schürrle? Lo so cosa si fa in bagno... Ma mi dici perchè non sei in quello di camera tua???» e André senza indugio «ah... ho capito, vede Mister, Marco lo sta occupando... ed è una cosa lunga... io avevo un bisogno impellente... data l'ora non volevo disturbare qualche compagno di squadra e quindi sono venuto qui...» sperando che il Mister consideri la giustificazione attendibile... «ok Schürrle, ma appena fatto rientra in camera, vai a dormire, ok?» «va bene Mister, notte, a domani.»

I due amici tirano un sospiro di sollievo... «per un pelo,» dice André a Marco, e poi «adesso puoi alzarti, lo sai che sei pesante Marco???» e sorride... Marco però guarda André fisso negli occhi... stacca i piedi dal muro e li poggia per terra, si alza dalle gambe di Andrè ma non si toglie... si sposta solo un pochino più avanti e si mette di nuovo a sedere su di lui... ora si trova vicinissimo al suo amico... le mani le appoggia sul muro avanti a lui, mentre la testa si dirige “pericolosamente” in direzione di quella di André. «Ehi Marco, che fai!!!» un preoccupato André comincia a protestare... e Marco gli sussurra _«ssshhhh, non rovinare tutto...»_ La fronte di Marco va a toccare quella di André, quindi fa scivolare la testa alla sua destra, le labbra mezze aperte, la bocca che emette dei lievi gemiti... raggiunto l'orecchio sinistro di André, Marco gli mordicchia il lobo... mentre gli sussurra paroline dolci... André comincia ad essere insofferente... prova ad alzare il suo amico, di toglierselo di dosso, ma non ci riesce... Quindi Marco si sposta sul collo dell'amico, con le sue labbra sempre a sfiorargli la pelle... André comincia a deglutire nervosamente... _«sai di buono André»_ gli sussurra Marco... lasciandogli dei baci, una semplice pressione, un istante e poi le labbra si staccano di nuovo... un bacio dietro l'altro... Quindi sempre sfiorando il viso di André, si sposta in alto... mentre André chiude gli occhi... e Marco ne approfitta per toccare le sue palpebre con le labbra, prima l'occhio destro, poi quello sinistro... André cerca sempre di “ribellarsi” ma con meno forza, con meno convizione... _«era tanto che desideravo una situazione del genere André...»_ gli dice Marco, mentre si sta avvicinando alla sua bocca... basterebbe un semplice movimento per farle toccare ed infatti André si è irrigidito... cercando di rimanere immobile... anche se in un ultimo disperato tentativo prova a bloccare Marco... « _Marco, ti prego, fermati..._ » Marco fa una serie di movimenti, si avvicina con le sue labbra a quelle di André, poi quando sembra che le debba toccare si allontana di nuovo di poco per poi ritornare alla carica... _«André, vedrai ti piacerà, chiudi gli occhi...»_ l'amico li chiude... proprio mentre Marco allunga la mano e con decisione preme il pulsante dello scarico... Il rumore improvviso fa sobbalzare André... e lo scarico violento dell'acqua, crea degli schizzi che bagnano André... Marco si alza, guarda il suo amico e si mette a ridere... e poi gli dice «scusami...» e gli fa l'occhiolino... poi come se in quegli ultimi minuti non fosse successo nulla, gli dice «dai André, ricomponiti che abbiamo una missione da portare a termine...» e lo guarda fisso negli occhi... André però non si muove ed allora Marco «dai che aspetti, devo tirarteli su io slip e pantaloncini???» «no, no, Marco, faccio io... però tu girati» «girarmi, e perchè? Da quando ti vergogni di me... sai le volte che ti ho visto nudo... dai, su, non perdiamo tempo...» ma André insiste... «dai Marco, ti prego, girati...» Marco lo guarda di nuovo, con un sorriso a 32 denti... e poi «ma no... non mi dire, no André... dai, ma dai, non ci credo...» e continua a ridere mentre lo dice... però si gira verso la porta della cabina... e poi aggiunge «dai André fammi dare una sbirciatina... che ti costa... posso?» André si è alzato in piedi e cerca di ricomporsi, «no Marco, continua a guardare la porta...» mentre sta tirando su gli slip e Marco «ok André, ho la schiena rivolta verso la porta...» André alza il viso, lo sguardo terrorizzato «come la porta...» Marco in piedi con le braccia conserte, che lo sta guardando divertito... «mamma mia... ma ti hanno dato il porto d'armi per quello???» e ride... André riesce a rivestirsi... l'espressione di chi si sente tradito... Marco allora si avvicina e gli dice «scusa André, è stato uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, non ci sono giustificazioni...» lo abbraccia stretto... e gli sussurra all'orecchio _«però se una volta vuoi approfondire l'argomento... eh eh eh»_ si stacca da André che intanto gli ha dato un colpetto alla nuca... «e basta Marco, fai il serio una volta...» ma lo dice sorridendo... Marco fa l'occhiolino, apre la porta della cabina e gli dice «dai, andiamo, vieni dietro di me...» poi si ferma, si volta indietro e dice «anzi... meglio che davanti ci vada tu...» e ride...

Arrivati di nuovo al pianerottolo, guardano di sotto e vedono che c'è rimasto solo l'addetto alla reception... Quindi Marco si volta verso André, gli poggia la mano destra sulla spalla e gli dice a bassa voce « _siamo d'accordo... quindi tu adesso scendi, vai dal tipo e gli chiedi come puoi raggiungere il Bayern Store... lui ti dirà che ce ne sono diversi... e così tu gli chiederai se ha una cartina della città e ti farai dire dove si trovano... ok?_ » e Andrè annuisce... e Marco conclude « _io avrò tutto il tempo per sgattaiolare fuori... la casa di Mario dovrebbe trovarsi ad un paio di chilometri da qui, una corsetta... ci vediamo domani mattina..._ » e poi « _ah, dimenticavo... Scusa André, quando torni in camera, butti all'aria il mio letto? Come se ci avessi dormito?_ » André annuisce di nuovo e poi gli dice anche lui a bassa voce « _Marco, ma sei sicuro di quello che stai facendo? Mario capiterà qui in hotel uno dei prossimi giorni... e poi sarà molto probabilmente anche allo stadio venerdi sera..._ » Marco si morde il labbro inferiore e risponde _«meglio che non sappia cosa sto facendo André, lo so che Mario capiterà qua... ma io voglio passarci qualche ora da solo, non lo voglio dividere con altri»_ continuando a mordersi il labbro... e poi _«so che se il Mister mi becca posso dire addio al mondiale... ma è più forte di me...»_ e poi poggia la sua mano sui capelli di André... concludendo _«mi capisci?» «Mario non sa quanto è fortunato ad avere un amico come te, in bocca al lupo e non farti scoprire... io farò del mio meglio_ » un sorridente André saluta l'amico, mentre scende le scale che lo portano alla reception...

Marco segue la scena dal pianerottolo... dopo un paio di minuti, André e l'addetto della reception stanno consultando una cartina... con le teste chine, parlottando tra di loro... _Adesso o mai più_ pensa Marco. Cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile, dopo poco si ritrova in strada... e comincia a correre in direzione della casa di Mario, quando alza lo sguardo in alto ed alcune gocce lo colpiscono... _Piove! Proprio adesso..._

Il viale dove si trova l'appartamento di Mario, ormai manca pochissimo, quando comincia a piovere a dirotto... un vero acquazzone... Marco si ferma un attimo, inutile correre, tanto ormai è completamente fradicio... impossibile trovare un centrimetro asciutto sul suo corpo...

Eccolo davanti alla porta di Mario, suona il campanello... guarda l'orologio... è l'una, Marco spera che Mario non sia andato ancora a dormire... Non risponde nessuno e quindi Marco si attacca di nuovo al campanello... in lontananza gli è parso di sentire qualche rumore... _Allora è in casa, meno male..._ Sente alcune voci, dei passi in avvicinamento, il rumore della chiave e la porta dopo un attimo si apre e Marco si trova davanti Ann, in pigiama... Marco rimane a bocca aperta, non ci aveva pensato, non aveva considerato che molto probabilmente Ann sarebbe stata a casa con Mario... _E adesso? Che faccio?_ Ann appena lo vede dice «Marco! Che ci fai qui?» il biondo non dice nulla, solo «scusa Ann, vado via» e fa per allontanarsi, sotto lo scroscio d'acqua che non accenna a diminuire... Intanto da dentro la casa si sente una voce, «amore, chi è?» Ann risponde a Mario «era Marco, ma è andato via!» Un attimo di silenzio e poi «Marco?» e si sentono dei passi veloci, Mario non fa in tempo a prendere le stampelle... e cerca in qualche modo di raggiungere l'ingresso... Mario vede Marco ad una ventina di metri che si sta allontanando e gli urla, «Marco! Fermo! Dove vai?» Marco si gira verso l'amico e gli risponde «scusa Mario, avrei dovuto avvertirti,» e fa per riprendere a camminare in direzione dell'hotel ma Mario «fermo, sei tutto fradicio, vieni in casa, dai...» ma Marco continua ad allontanarsi, allora Mario cerca di fare qualche passo, ma a causa del fondo bagnato e non avendo le stampelle come appoggio, scivola e cade per terra con un grido di dolore... Marco si gira e vedendo l'amico steso per terra, si precipita in suo aiuto... «Scusa Mario, è tutta colpa mia,» un dispiaciuto Marco dice al giovane amico. Mario allunga la sua mano chiedendo l'aiuto di Marco per alzarsi, al che Marco gli passa la mano destra intorno la schiena e la mano sinistra sotto le cosce e lo solleva di peso... Mario lo guarda divertito, e mette le sue braccia intorno al collo del biondo e quando stanno per entrare in casa gli dice «come due sposini eh eh eh» e ride di gusto...

Entrati in casa, Mario squadra Marco da capo a piedi e poi si guarda, e dice «certo che siamo proprio conciati bene...» continuando a sorridere... mentre Marco non distoglie lo sguardo da lui. Mario si gira verso Ann... «torna pure a dormire amore, qui ne avremo per un pò», Ann si dirige verso la camera da letto mentre Mario si avvicina a Marco, il suo braccio sinistro intorno al collo e aggiunge «andiamo a farci una doccia... prima che ci becchiamo qualche malanno...»

Marco aiuta Mario e quando si ritrovano in bagno, gli dice «vai pure prima tu, io aspetto», mentre intanto i due amici si stanno togliendo i vestiti bagnati. Mario lo guarda e gli chiede «sopra la mensola c'è una busta di plastica, mi aiuteresti a coprire il gesso?» Marco l'afferra, dice a Mario di sedersi sulla tazza e copre il gesso con la busta in modo che Mario possa fare la doccia senza bagnarlo... Mario ringrazia, apre la porta a vetri del box doccia, entra... quindi rivolto verso Marco gli dice «e allora che fai, non vieni? ci stringiamo un pò...» e ride. Marco non se lo fa ripetere due volte e raggiunge l'amico... e rimangono chiusi nel box per una ventina di minuti... non perchè è passato così tanto tempo da quando si sono lavati l'ultima volta, ma perchè a dire il vero fanno tutto meno che lavarsi, parlano... scherzano... come ai vecchi tempi, quando si ritrovavano tutti sotto la doccia dopo un allenamento o dopo la partita.

«Mister Löw vi ha dato un permesso di uscita?» chiede Mario... Marco alza lo sguardo verso il soffitto, cerca di far finta di nulla, come se non avesse sentito la domanda... Mario lo sguardo leggermente preoccupato «mi vuoi dire che sei scappato???» Questa volta Marco abbassa lo sguardo, non ha quasi il coraggio di guardare negli occhi il suo amico... « _Marco... stai rischiando il posto in nazionale per me?_ » Questa volta lo sguardo del biondo incrocia quello di Mario, non dice nulla, si morde il labbro inferiore... poi riesce solo a dire _«non ce la facevo più, avevo bisogno di vederti»_ e poi chiede preoccupato _«devo andare via?»_ Mario sorride e gli dice « _sciocchino e dove vorresti andare_ » aggiungendo « _dai vieni qua_ » Marco si avvicina a Mario e i due amici si abbracciano. «Però domattina bisogna che rientri in hotel prima che qualcuno si accorga della tua fuga» e Marco annuisce più volte.

Usciti, si mettono l'asciugamano intorno alla vita, Marco aiuta Mario a togliere la busta di plastica e la appoggia sul bordo superiore della porta del box doccia... quindi dopo essersi asciugati i capelli tornano in salotto. Mario si siede sul divano e chiede a Marco se può andare in cucina a prendere due birre. Dopo pochi secondi Marco è di ritorno, si siede accanto a Mario e gli lascia la birra...

«Mario, Ann avrebbe tutte le ragioni per essere arrabbiata con me... Che cosa mi è venuto in mente di venire a notte fonda da te, senza neanche avvertirti.»  Marco è sinceramente dispiaciuto... «dai Marco, non ci siamo mai fatti di questi problemi, di situazioni, di orari, di quello che poteva pensare la gente, ce ne siamo sempre fregati di tutto e di tutti... bastava stare insieme, no?» Marco sorride, si sente sollevato, e allunga la mano con la birra verso Mario per un brindisi... «a noi!» «a noi Marco!» E' passato tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che si sono visti e quindi hanno tante cose di cui parlare, dopo aver bevuto la birra, si stendono sul divano, uno accanto all'altro, senza neanche preoccuparsi di rivestirsi, solo con l'asciugamano in vita. Passa qualche ora... Mario sta raccontando a Marco di alcune stravaganze di Pep quando si accorge che il biondo si è addormentato... Mario gli passa la mano sui capelli, ripensa ai tanti momenti belli passati insieme... ed un pochino si commuove... poi spenge la luce che si trova nel mobile dietro il divano, si stringe al suo amico e si addormenta anche lui.

Mario si sveglia all'improvviso... si guarda in giro e vede Ann sopra di lui, con una mano a coprirsi gli occhi... Mario le chiede parlando sottovoce per non svegliare Marco _«che succede Ann?»_ e lei risponde _«sono le 7, a che ora deve rientrare Marco?»_ e lui _«ho paura che sia già tardi, ora lo sveglio io»_ e poi aggiunge _«ma perchè ti copri gli occhi?»_ lei non risponde, ma l'indice della sua mano sinistra, suggerisce a Mario di guardare in che direzione è rivolto... si gira... e si mette a ridere, non riesce neanche a trattenersi molto, e si porta subito la mano verso la bocca per non fare più rumore. Durante la notte Marco si deve essere girato più volte, facendo così l'asciugamano si è staccato dalla sua vita e adesso ci sono due glutei color rosa chiaro, con una leggera peluria bionda, in bella mostra... Quindi Mario, rivolto verso Ann _«amore, vai pure in cucina a fare colazione... dammi 10 minuti e sistemo tutto io»_ e le fa l'occhiolino.

Si alza dal divano, cercando di fare piano, quindi entra in camera da letto e dopo un paio di minuti ne esce vestito. Quindi si avvicina a Marco, che ha il viso rivolto verso la camera, dalla parte opposta della spalliera del divano. Mario si mette a sedere proprio lì davanti. Marco è sereno, dorme tranquillo, a Mario dispiace tantissimo doverlo svegliare, ma purtroppo non possono aspettare troppo, Mario non ha neanche la possibilità di accompagnare Marco all'hotel in macchina, dato che non può guidare fino a quando ha il gesso e non crede sia una buona idea chiedere ad Ann di farlo al suo posto. Però vuole fare le cose a modo suo e quindi preferisce evitare di svegliarlo bruscamente. Appoggia il polpastrello del dito indice della mano destra sulla palpebra dell'occhio sinistro di Marco, facendo una leggera pressione, fino a quando la mano di Marco tenta di far smettere quel fastidio che gli sta rovinando il sonno... Allora Mario sposta l'indice sulla palpebra dell'occhio destro e la mano di Marco che dopo qualche istante interviene di nuovo... ed a questo punto Mario nota che Marco sta sorridendo... _«sei sveglio, biondo?»_ e Marco _«purtroppo sì, c'è un rompiballe che mi sta importunando»_ dice ridendo... quindi apre gli occhi, si ritrova davanti il viso di Mario, lo fissa... sembra imbambolato e poi gli dice «fossero sempre così i miei risvegli la mattina» Mario prende il suo iPhone e lo mostra a Marco, «vuoi vedere il mio nuovo sfondo?» Marco incuriosito, «certo, fai vedere???» e poi «ma questo è un sedere!!! ma è quello di Ann? Ma lei lo sa? Le hai fatto la foto a tradimento???» e Mario che comincia a ridere... e gli dà un suggerimento, «aspetta, ingrandisci la foto e guarda meglio,» e Marco «ehi, ma questo è un sedere di un maschio, c'è una leggera peluria bionda... ma che ti è successo Mario??? Fai le foto a tradimento nello spogliatoio del Bayern?» con lo sguardo preoccupato dice all'amico. Mario non riesce a smettere di ridere e senza attendere oltre gli confessa «veramente questo è il tuo sedere, questa mattina quando mi sono svegliato era lì, bello in primo piano, senza nulla a coprirlo... ed allora la prima cosa che ho fatto è stata una foto» a questo punto anche Marco si mette a ridere e gli dice «fortuna che Ann non lo ha visto, già non le starò simpatico perchè sono sempre tra i piedi, se poi vado in giro pure nudo per casa...» Mario allora si avvicina a Marco e sottovoce gli dice _«veramente è stata lei a vederti per prima...»_ e poi aggiunge «a che ora devi rientrare in hotel Marco? Sono le 7.15» e lui «porca, quanto è tardi, devo scappare via... i vestiti?» «nel tuo cassetto in camera mia ci sono alcuni cambi, per il resto prendi quello che vuoi dal mio armadio, la tua roba la lavo e la riprenderai la prossima volta» e poi «per le scarpe, purtroppo non portiamo lo stesso numero...» e Marco «fa nulla Mario, prendo le mie, anche se sono bagnate...»

10 minuti dopo Marco è pronto, saluta Ann e poi esce dalla porta di casa accompagnato da Mario. I due amici si trovano uno di fronte all'altro. «Ne è valsa la pena rischiare Mario» un commosso Marco ammette. «E' stato bello averti qui» gli dice Mario e poi «facciamo che non debba passare così tanto tempo per la prossima volta» quindi Mario si avvicina e abbraccia Marco, il quale lo stringe forte a se, e non dà segno di volerlo lasciare... la sua mano destra tra i capelli di Mario, la sinistra intorno al collo, Mario sente qualche singhiozzo... e si accorge di avere anche lui le lacrime agli occhi. Si staccano un attimo, si guardano fissi negli occhi luccicanti, cercano di dire qualcosa ma inutilmente, perchè si rendono conto che se dovessero provare a parlare scoppierebbero sicuramente a piangere e per cercare di rimandare indietro le lacrime si mordono il labbro inferiore... _«venerdi vieni?»_ « _ci sarò Marco!_ »

Venerdì 6 agosto 2013,  la Germania batte l'Austria per 3 a 0 allo Allianz Arena di Monaco. Marco non segna ma ci va molto vicino in un'occasione. La sua è una buona partita ed è felice che Mario sia lì in tribuna... Questa era una data importante per lui, prima dell'infortunio di Mario, la data in cui avrebbe giocato di nuovo con Mario... Ma adesso non lo è più... Adesso Marco aspetta con impazienza il mese di ottobre, l'11 per la precisione, quando a Colonia la Germania affronterà l'Irlanda, sperando che la sfortuna non si accanisca di nuovo...

_immagini pubblicate da marcohan su tumblr.com _

 

__

_immagini pubblicate da talktobastianbitch su tumblr.com _

 

__

_immagini pubblicate da missfussballstyle su tumblr.com, © ddpimages _

 

__

_immagine pubblicata su[www.spox.com](http://www.spox.com/) _

 

__

_immagine pubblicata su www.ruhrnachrichten.de _

 


End file.
